delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Dynamic Duos
The Challenge: Dynamic Duos is the first season of the reality competition series created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson, The Challenge. It consisted of the cast members of The Real World: New York pairing up with a "fresh meat" partner attempting to each win $100,000. The winners received $100,000, the runners-up received $25,000 and the third place duo received $1,000. The show was filmed mainly on the Hawaiian island of O'ahu, but the final challenge features contestants going to all eight of the major Hawaiian islands. Cast Gameplay Challenge games *'Busy Bees:' Players had to coat themselves in honey and carry as many bees as they could to a box at the end of an obstacle course. After ten minutes, the challenge ended. Beekeepers weighed each box and whichever team's was the heaviest won. **'Winners:' Theresa & Alec *'Cry Me a River:' Players had to swim to one side of a river and retrieve a box containing puzzle pieces. They must swim back to the other side where their partner was waiting, where only their partner could put together the puzzle. Whichever team completed the puzzle fastest won. **'Winners:' Angel & Abigail *'Knoted Up:' Each player was tied together by a rope knotted together on a bar. Whichever teamed untangled themselves fastest was the winner. **'Winners:' Anastasiya & Joel *'Treasure Hunt:' Each time was provided with a clue and must use that the clue to find another clue and so on. When they received their final clue, they had to dig up a treasure where the clue led them to. Whichever team did this the fastest was the winner. **'Winners:' Zachary & Toni *'Smash:' Players run up and down, through intersecting half-pipes that are dug several feet deep, and have to transfer five colored balls to their opposite ball rack from one side to the other. One round is played for each gender, and the person that transfers all of their colored balls — 10 total — to the other rack wins. The game is played as the first duo to win twice wins the competition. **'Winners:' Brian & Juliet Elimination games *'Pick Me Up:' Each player is attached to the other by a harness and must drag their opponent to the opposite of the arena. Whoever touches their barrel first wins. The game is played in a best two out of three mode. **'Played By:' Anastasiya & Joel vs Liam & Kaitlyn *'Dunk Tank:' One player sits above a pool of water blindfolded while the other is attached to a harness in front of a large wall with a hole in it. The blindfolded player controls the player in the harness, and the player in the harness must throw a ball into the other wall, causing the platform to fall under the player in the dunk tank. The harnessed player must also stop balls from going into their hole and instruct the blindfolded player how to control the harness. Played in a best four out of seven mode. **'Played By:' Brian & Juliet vs Starlight & Martin *'Balls In:' Each player is given five chances to get as many balls inside a barrel, located in the middle of a large circle. If a player is either knocked out of or steps out of the ring, or if the ball is knocked out of the ring, their ball is considered "dead." Players alternate between offense and defense in each round. The player who has more baskets than their opponent after five rounds wins the elimination round. **'Played By:' Theresa & Alec vs Judy & Paul *'Tied Up:' Each player has a rope hooked to their backs, and has to run around two posts, where each player will try to reach a bell, in a tug-of-war match. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. A rope is attached to each post, allowing competitors to use it to make pulling their opponent easier. Played in best two out of three mode. **'Played By:' Brian & Juliet vs Angel & Abigail *'Air Raid:' Similar to "Dunk Tank" one player is suspended in a harness and one player who is blindfolded must control the harnessed player. However, the blindfolded player is on the group, and the harnessed player must solve a puzzle while instructing the blindfolded player how to control the harness. Whoever solves the puzzle the fastest wins. **'Played By:' Anastasiya & Joel vs Zachary & Toni Final challenge The final challenge was a race through all eight of the major Hawaiian islands. After each leg of the race, each duo's time was logged and at the end the team with the fastest overall time won. The race starts on the island of Ni'ihau. Contestants took a speed boat and arrived at the next island Kaua'i. At Kaua'i, the contestants climbed to Kawaikini, the highest point on the island. The duos were then taken to the island of O'ahu, where they spent the majority of their time on the show. At O'ahu they drove ATVs through a deserted forest and were then taken to the island Moloka'i. In Moloka'i they were forced to go white water rafting and were then taken to Lānaʻi. They ran the entire distance of Lānaʻi and then speed boated themselves to Kahoʻolawe where they speed boated themselves to Mau'i. In Mau'i they climbed Haleakalā, and were then taken to the island of Hawai'i. In Hawai'i, the groups were forced to go to the other side of the island by either bike or ATV. All the groups chose ATVs. Theresa & Alec were neck-and-neck with Anastasiya & Joel throughout the entire race, but when Theresa & Alec's ATV ran out of fuel, Anastasiya & Joel pulled ahead for the win. Format Draft selections Each of the 10 Fresh Meat cast members participated in a multi-challenge obstacle course, testing their strength, stamina, and mental ability. The alumni used the stats from each player's obstacle course performance to determine their partner. Adrianna Ramirez and Jake Hoffmann were not chosen and therefore eliminated from the competition. The multi-challenge obstacle course included: * Pull-ups * Vertical leap * 40-yard dash * Brainteaser puzzle Game summary Elimination chart Fresh Meat progress : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from Elimination. : The team won the Elimination. : The team did not win the challenge, but was safe from Elimination. : The team lost the Elimination and was eliminated. After Filming The Reunion The Challenge: Dynamic Duos Reunion ''was hosted by Kristen Wiig and took place in New York, New York. Anastasiya, Joel, Theresa, Alec, Brian, Juliet, Zachary, Toni, Angel, and Abigail all were in attendance. Unseen footage from the show was shown and cast members told stories about unseen clips in addition to questions being answered from viewers. Subsequent Challenges :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:The Challenge Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Challenge: Dynamic Duos